Sobre o Presente do Dia dos Namorados
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Dean... - começou, meio sem jeito, chamando a atenção do loiro. - O que você quer ganhar' - Destiel


**Sobre o Presente do Dia dos Namorados**

__... e nesse dia especial, demonstre o amor que sente com deliciosas trufas de chocolate com recheio de frutas, caramelos..._

Dean entrou no quarto e se deparou com Castiel sentado na cama, o corpo inclinado em direção à tv ouvindo atentamente o que o homem do comercial dizia.

_Cas?

O moreno virou-se para ele sorrindo, levantou-se e veio logo lhe beijar os lábios.

_Eu estava com saudades, Dean. - disse enroscando-se no pescoço do loiro.

_Eu também, Cas. - disse segurando o quadril do namorado. - Mas o Sammy acabou se enrolando com uma amiga da faculdade que ele encontrou. - disse enquanto girava os olhos.

_É, eu também andei meio ocupado... Meus irmãos precisaram de minha ajuda na guerra do Iraque, estávamos ajudando alguns reféns a fugir.

_E correu tudo bem lá? - perguntou preocupado, procurando algum vestígio de machucado no moreno. - Alguém te machucou?

_Dean, eu sou um anjo. - disse sorrindo, como se fosse ridículo ele procurar algum machucado no corpo de Jimmy.

_Às vezes eu esqueço disso. - e abraçou-se mais a ele, empurrando-o em direção a cama. - Me faz lembrar do que você é capaz, Cas.

O anjo sorriu faceiro, mas desvencilhou-se do caçador, que jogou-se na cama, pegando um travesseiro e colocando embaixo da cabeça.

_Dean... - começou, meio sem jeito chamando a atenção do loiro. - O que você quer ganhar?

_Ganhar? - perguntou confuso, pois tudo o que queria era deitar com o anjo e ter uma bela noite de sono, já que não tinha conseguido dormir direito na última semana.

_É. - o anjo parecia feliz. - Tem muitos anúncios e tantas coisas bonitas... O que você quer ganhar?

Dean piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até conseguir entender sobre o que o anjo falava.

_Ah, Cas, eu não ligo pra isso não. - disse sorrindo, batendo na cama para que o anjo viesse deitar com ele. - Você é tudo o que eu quero. - e sorriu.

O moreno deitou-se, olhou pra ele e começou a espetar-lhe o cabelo carinhosamente.

_É o nosso primeiro ano junto, Dean. - disse de forma mansa. - É o nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados.

_Então você quer comemorar o Dia dos Namorados? - viu o anjo concordar sorrindente. - Tudo bem, então, mas eu não vou te falar o que me dar de presente.

_Como?

_É por isso que se chama presente, Cas. - disse passando os dedos pelo rosto dele. - Você vai ter que me fazer uma surpresa. - e sorriu.

_Tudo bem. - riu faceiro. - Então a gente se vê dia doze. - e sumiu.

_Quê? - afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. - Eu só queria dormir com você! - disse para o vazio, na esperança de que o anjo ouvisse e retornasse para ele, mas nada aconteceu.

Passou uma semana, Dean contava os dias para que chegasse logo o de número 12.

_Yes! - e deu um soco no ar, olhando o calendário.

_Cada dia que passa você fica mais louco, Dean. - disse o irmão se mexendo na cama. - Isso deve ser abstinência do Cas.

_É hoje! - disse levantando-se. - Hoje é Dia dos Namorados.

_Nah. - disse Sam cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor. - É só um dia criado pela mídia para arrancar dinheiro de nossos bolsos.

Dean fez uma careta pra ele, mesmo que o mais novo não pudesse ver.

_A mídia não arranca dinheiro de você, Sammy, - disse fazendo bico ao falar o apelido do irmão. - porque você é encalhado.

E riu indo para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e assim que terminou de se vestir, Castiel apareceu no quarto, feliz como nunca.

_Oi, Dean. - disse. - Feliz Dia dos Namorados. - e sorriu grandemente.

_Oi, Cas, Feliz Dia dos Namorados pra você também. - e deu um beijo nele.

Sam bufou embaixo do cobertor.

_Por que vocês não vão logo embora daqui? - perguntou, enfiando-se ainda mais na cama, enrolando o corpo no cobertor de modo que o fizesse se esquentar, já que o frio tinha visitado subitamente a cidade em que estavam.

Castiel olhou pra Dean sem entender e o loiro fez uma careta, chamando o anjo para fora.

Passaram o dia juntos, foram ao parque, almoçaram juntos e no fim do dia, Castiel levou o caçador em um lugar que julgava ser especial o bastante.

_Eu costumava vir aqui, nos meus primeiros milênios de vida. - disse sentando-se e puxando o loiro para sentar-se também.

Dean olhou para ele, os olhos azuis pareciam brilhar ainda mais.

_Eu costumava pensar se tinha um lugar pra mim no mundo, - sussurrou como se fosse um segredo. - e bem, eu perdi a conta de quanto tempo passou até eu te encontrar, Dean.

O caçador mordeu os lábios e abraçou-se a ele, apertando o anjo nos braços.

_Obrigado por fazer de mim o que eu sou. - disse ele, os olhos encontrando os do outro. - Você é meu maior presente, e eu... Decidi que assim como você me deu seu coração, eu vou te dar uma parte de mim também...

Dean o olhou seriamente, esperando o anjo terminar de falar, mas o moreno apenas lhe deu uma caixa pequena de madeira, com simbolos enoquianos e letras que Dean não conhecia.

_O que é isso, Cas? - perguntou e o anjo sorriu.

_Abra.

Tirou a tampa e a caixa brilhou, uma luz intensa e forte.

_O que é isso, Cas? - perguntou novamente abismado com a beleza daquele pingente que brilhava tão intensamente.

_Eu espero que não se importe, eu roubei um pouco da sua alma para colocar aí dentro. - Dean olhou pra ele sem entender e o anjo sorriu. - Ficaremos para sempre juntos agora, sua alma... Misturada com a minha essência de anjo.

Dean olhou profundamente para ele, sem palavras para descrever o quanto aquilo era especial.

_E-Eu... Eu... - e puxou-o para si, beijando-lhe os lábios, desesperado para demonstrar seu amor. - Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Castiel sorriu, correspondendo a todas as juras de amor eterno, e Dean não podia negar, faria de tudo para cumpri-las, porque o anjo era a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida, e por Deus, ele nunca o deixaria escapar por seus dedos e nem dele se apartaria.

Nunca.

* * *

**N/a: **Inspirada no Dia dos Namorados (que já passou faz tempo, mas né u.u)


End file.
